After Story
by gaukenanime101
Summary: It has been three years since Mikan Sakura had left Gakuen Alice, leaving her friends and memories behind. The brunette was selected to be the representative for a competition but it was also being held at non other than, Gakuen Alice. Will she remember her old friends and past again? Only time will tell.
1. Spring

**A/N – Hello and welcome to my new story! This is more about after the final chapter in the Manga, I might change certain things but over all I hope you enjoy. I am a shocking writer as I am 13 and not usually that poetic and smart but I will try my best! Please enjoy and review.**

 **After Story**

 **By gaukenanime101**

The Sakura blossoms fell onto the bed of a striking brunette, sleeping blissfully in her double bed. The window was open letting the sun and the sound of birds chirping on a springs day enter her room profoundly. It had been 3 years since the ESP incident and Mikan had left Gakuen Alice. She had forgotten all about the school she spent a period of time at, including the people she loved and cared about. The hazel eyed girl was now living a normal life in Nagoya with her Jii-chan and loving existence and showing her beautiful smile to all.

It was the first day of high school for Mikan, she was popular and loved among all, her kindness and beauty was memorable and her life was admirable. She truly was the happiest girl you could meet, but something always felt missing, even if she couldn't think of what that missing thing could be.

"Mikan-chan! Time for school" the sound of a crackly and kind voice called from downstairs. The hazel eyes shot open and jumped out of bed at ease. Usually Mikan found it hard for her to get up out of her warm haven but since it was her first day she just couldn't wait!

"I'm coming Jii-chan! Just getting changed, okay?" The girl told the old man in delight. Mikan washed her flawless skin and combed her beautiful golden brunette locks into two pig-tails. Her new uniform was a navy-blue skirt, white top with a red bow to tie it in.

Once she had finished changing, Mikan shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and didn't forget to kiss her Jii-chan on the cheek leaving him with a smile. "See you later Jii!" she called while running out the door.

The girl walked to school admiring the beautiful Sakura trees surrounding her. Mikan always adored Sakura, and no it wasn't because her name was _Mikan Sakura_ , but because it meant it was spring and that meant, new beginnings. _I wonder what this year of will hold for me?_

Mikan ran into her class room in the nick of time and shouted to her class mates "Good Morning, everyone!" and everyone replied with the same. "Its just like you to only just make it, Mikan, even if it is a new school year" her friends laughed when she sat down leaving her giggling in embarrassment.

Ding dong, ding dong.

The bell had gone and her class had started. English, Mikans probably only good subject academically.

"Good Morning, class! I welcome you to the first year in high school. As you all attended the opening ceremony a few days ago I am trusting you all know your way around and how this year will be working. Please enjoy yourself and try and make new friends, okay!" the female teacher called in a believing tone. Everyone looked amazing in their new uniforms Mikan thought to her self.

From behind somebody had tapped her on her shoulder. "Mikan, I swear if you don't start modelling I will flip my shit and that is a promise. How you manage to look amazing even in a school uniform and no makeup is beyond me." It was her friend, Rai-chan, she had been a friend of Mikans since Middle school. Blushing Mikan looked down and simply replied with a blow kiss as she was to embarrassed to even speak.

The class had gone on for a period of time, they had to write an essay on spring which Mikan flew through as it was her two strong points.

Ding dong, ding dong.

The class had zoomed by and it was recess. Everyone agreed that the would check out the club activities but when Mikan was about to leave with them she was called on by the teacher. "Oh, Mikan-chan. Could I talk with you for a minute?" looking rather confused she turned to her friends and instructed that she would meet them there, with a nod they replied.

"Ah yes, sensei?" the brunette said bubbly with a smile.

"I was just wondering if you could be the school representative for the Essay competition. It will be held with school all around japan and it would be an amazing opportunity for you, Mikan. So do you think you can do it?"

Mikans eyes shot open in surprise, _why was I chosen, out of all people?_ "Wow, why me though sensei? I am sure you could have chosen a lot more capable applicants. I am more than willing to do it but are you sure?"

"Yes, of course! I have read your work, you are amazing! If you are willing to do it then please, read this pan flip" passing her a book "it has all the information, I am sure you will do great! So can I sign you up?" her sensei looked at the girl with puppy eyes, obviously wanting Mikan to say yes.

"Ah, alright sensei!" she replied reluctantly.

"Thank you! You may go now." The teacher seemed pleased and so did Mikan, thinking that her teacher wanted her, of all people, to represent Nagoya High School.

Mikan walked to the lunch table to see her friends all looking at her, waiting for an explanation.

"So, what did Sensei talk to you about?" One of Mikans friends asked inquisitively and the others looked just as curious as the next.

Mikan knew she owed them an explanation and straight out told them. "Oh um, well I am the representative for the essay competition for this school Sensei told me." The girl said looking at the floor.

"Hang on what!? That's amazing! Well done." One of her other friends said in pleasure. "Hey, isn't that being held at Alice Academy? Apparently it has never opened before to non students and this is the first year people are aloud in."

Mikan looked at them with a blank face, _Alice Academy, why does that sound familiar_ but before she could think to much into it she shrugged off the thought and smiled. "Lucky me, I get to see this mysterious school" laughing along with her friends.

Classes had ended at Alice Academy and a blonde boy, with blue princely eyes was looking at a list, the essay competition name list to be exact. This was the first year the school had allowed anyone to enter, let alone host a country wide competition so clearly, everyone was buzzing with excitement after the principle announced the news.

The boy was scrolling down they list when a guy with a rustic voice called him making him look up. Crimson eyes where looking at him, the guy was handsome and was around the same age as the blonde. The blue eyed person looked back down at the list to finish scanning the names when his eyes shot open, what had he just read? When the crimson eyes beauty looked at him wondering what made him so shocked, he spoke. "I-Its her. She is coming to our school, for the competition, Natsume." His eyes shot open and he snatched the list and searched the list eagerly. "Mikan" he whispered, "We will finally meet her again, Ruka."

"But Natsume, she won't remember us." The blonde told him sadly, looking at the floor.

"I know but I will make her remember . . . somehow, I wont let her leave me again."

 **Japan High School Essay Competition**

 **If you are reading this, that means you and one other person of the opposite gender where selected by your school to participate in this event. The JHSEC will be starting on September 15** **th** **, meaning, all applicants will be staying at the selected academy (Alice Academy) for the duration of the competition (2 Months). You will be attending classes at our school to make sure you keep up to date with all schools. There will be 3 rounds, all having a subject chosen by the judges and you will have two weeks to write each essay. The winner of the competition will receive a trip to America for a month to study English, 5000$ and a trophy.**

 **As rumoured by many, our school has never opened to the public so this is a very exciting time for us. Please be friendly with all students and make some friends along the way.**

 **See you soon!**

Mikan read the pan flip over and over, this was really happening. She was going to miss everyone but this opportunity wasn't going to come around everyday she remembered. Before thinking about anything else she realized, _15_ _th_ _of September, that's in 2 days time! I have to ask Jii-chan now!_

Running down the flight of stair was an excited Mikan, making Jii-chan look at her with confused eyes.

"What is it, Mikan? You seem awfully enthusiastic! Was your first day that good?"

"Well, yes it was but I have other news! I was selected for the essay competition! I get to stay at the fancy academy for 2 months and study there for free and I was wondering if I could go? I have to hand in the permission slip tomorrow so I really need an answer." She looked at him with puppy eyes, really hoping he would say yes. "Please, please, please?"

"Of course, as long as its free. I don't see a problem! When do you leave?" Jii-chan replied kindly. He has gotten older no doubt about it, but he still seemed to be in good health to Mikan and adored her no less than he ever has.

The beautiful brunette bounced with excitement and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Well in 2 days! Thank you so much, Jii-chan!"

"Wow! 2 days?! You better" he started coughing loudly making Mikan concerned but soon finished his sentence "start packing missy." She nodded but looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes of course, you're such a worry wart. Its just a cough." Looking at her kindly. She looked at him and trusted his words. "Well if you say so." Dismissing the thought, she ran upstairs to pack. Watching the teen running up the stairs he smiled to himself but it soon turned into a frown, something was wrong, he opened his palm to a pool of blood.

"I'm fine." he whispered to himself.

5 students had gathered around a table outside in the night, wondering why Natsume and Ruka had called them out at such a time. "I am sorry to call you out so late everyone but we have some news." Ruka apologetically told them.

"As you know, the essay competition will be held in 2 days." Everyone looked at him with suspense, "Yeah, we all know that, Ruka. Its no surprise?"

"Let him finish." Natsume announced demandingly. Looking at the raven head apologetically, then soon returning their gaze back to Ruka.

"Thanks, well basically. We where reading the guest list to who was nominated and . . . Mikan was selected." looking at the ground Ruka announced.

Everyone's face dropped, the usual stoic Hotaru now had wide eyes and an open mouth. "Is this true, Natsume?" Permy asked in shock, he simply nodded. Everyone was too lost for words and no one knew what to say. The crickets of spring where the only noise the students could hear looking back and forth to each other.

Hotaru had snapped out of her dazed state and returned to her normal façade "I don't want to burst everyone's bubble but, she doesn't remember us meaning it most likely won't be the same as it was." Everyone knew this, but they just wished it wasn't true. They had never stopped thinking about Mikan. The 15 year olds nodded sadly and dismissed their selves obviously all still deep in thought. but three still remained.

Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka

"Are you going to try and make her remember, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked bluntly as soon as everyone left, leaving a sad expression on Ruka's face knowing his answer.

"Of course" he nodded and walked away, he felt angry that she even needed to ask. He left the blonde and raven head girl alone. "Is there any point in trying to stop him?" she asked Ruka already knowing the answer and him knowing he didn't have to reply. They walked back to their rooms and thought hard about what was going to happen, will they try to make her remember or just act in the shadows as strangers.

"Mikan, I missed you" Hotaru whispered to herself.

 **A/N – Thank You for reading my first chapter! I am still writing the other story (Mikan's Alice) but I just felt a bit lost to write next so I decided to start something new! This story will have more romance as they are older and stuff just warning you but nothing too raunchy I promise (seriously I don't like all that stuff so I just want to keep it cool you know) ! Hope you keep reading and enjoy the story.**


	2. Remember

**A/N – Disclaimer, Gakuen Alice is not mine nor are any of the characters except Zero Yuki and a few background characters. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews on the first chapter! I am going to try and make this chapter better but I doubt it will be lol and a new character will be introduced! Hope you all continue reading. Enjoy!**

After Story

By gaukenanime101

The rain was falling heavily for a springs day in Nagoya, much different to the previous days. The brunette was already awake and ready at the brink of dawn to leave to Gakuen Alice. When the clock hit 6am the excited girl grabbed her bags and ran to her Jii-chans room to wake him.

"Jii-chan! Its time to go." Mikan whispered in the old mans ear kindly. He opened his eyes and jumped out of bed in excitement.

"Yippee, Mikan lets goooo!" the old mans croaky voice announced. He threw on some pants and they ran to the car to go to school.

They drove the short distance to Nagoya High and the car came to a holt in the car park. "Mikan-chan, I wanted to give you this before you left" he opened his wrinkly palm and a golden locket was placed inside. "It was your mothers, she asked me to give it to you one day."

Mikans eyes widened, _my mother?_ He never mentioned her mother, not even once. "T-thank you, Jii-chan." She carefully grabbed the necklace and studied it. Her Jii-chan was inspecting her with a sad look.

"I am so proud of you Mikan, please do your best!"

"Gosh Jii, you are acting like we will never see each other again! I'll see you in 2 months. B-but, I will miss you." The hazel eyed girl looked into the blue eyes of the man, she ambushed him with a long and warm hug before she departed the vehicle. They smiled at one another and waved their goodbyes before he drove off.

The rain hadn't eased up all morning, Mikan ran to the car which they where leaving to Tokyo in and greeted the teacher in charge "Good Morning, Furai-sensei!"

"Good Morning Mikan! Are you ready to leave? If so, jump in the car and we will depart soon." The teacher instructed while the girl nodded in agreement.

The black, fancy vehicle was warm inside and was safe from the wet exterior. While waiting for the teacher, Mikan took Bear who was inside her carry bag, he began playing with her hair which wasn't in pig-tails today but was untouched and gorgeous.

Mikan found bear in her suit case 3 years ago, he was the wildest stuffed animal she had seen. He cleaned, cooked and became her best friend after a short amount of time. He only seemed to move in front of Mikan and Jii-chan though, making her look crazy when she told her friends he was alive. It was like that movie Toy Story!

Suddenly, the right door of the car opened, she threw bear back into her back but to her surprise it wasn't the teacher, instead it was a boy around her age. He had silver hair, remarkable ivory eyes and fair skin. A smile struck his face and he sat down next to her. "Hey, I am Zero Yuki. I will be in the essay competition as well. Its nice to meet you" he told her kindly. "Oh, um I am Mikan Sakura! Lovely to meet you too!" she said shyly but still admiring his features, he really was quite attractive.

Before they could say another word the teacher arrived in the driver seat and declared it was time to depart. "To Tokyo!" she squealed like a school child making Mikan and Zero giggle. The two students small talked for short amounts of time, laughing and playing games.

Mikan began gazing out the window watching the rain falling for the next half of the car trip, the planet seemed so different when nothing was happening, it was just her against the world. Her eyes felt heavy – the lack of sleep must have caught up on her. The hazel eyes began to close and before she knew it, the girl drifted into a deep sleep.

 _God she is gorgeous_ the boy admired the sleeping beauty. Her pale skin, long eye lashes and silky hair – she was like a dream girl. Zero was a first year as well as Mikan, they didn't have any classes together, but they where both well known around the school. 'Badump' - a big jolt in the road made the car jump out of nowhere, shocking the boy, he looked over to Mikan to see if she was okay, but to his surprise she was still fast asleep, only this time her head was resting on his shoulder.

The boys face turned cherry red, _she is sleeping on me! What do I do!_ Strangely though, he felt comfortable with her on his shoulder, so he let her be and admired her even closer.

Zero had stopped focusing on everything and was lost in thought when the teacher announced "We are here!" snapping out of his gaze, he checked to see if Mikan had woken, as he expected, she hadn't. This time he looked at her though, he noticed a tear streaming down her face, why was she crying?

"Sakura, its time to go now. We are here" he whispered into her ear.

"Noo, I don't want to leave – please don't make me leave." The girl mumbled half asleep.

Her eyes shot open and she realized where she was – on Zero's shoulder! "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" she jumped and turned a cute peachy colour.

"No, its fine. I put you there because your head was bumping up against the window and it looked painful (an obvious lie to make her feel better)."

"Oh, is that so. I, um, thank you!" The girl said with her beautiful smile making him turn a light shade of pink.

The two climbed out of the car, grabbed their luggage and admired the school. For some reason, this academy seemed somewhat, nostalgic to Mikan? "Ahh, my legs where aching! I can't wait to eat something." Sensei announced, she was Mikan's favourite teacher as she spoke what she thought and her dry humour made her laugh.

"You where snacking on a loaf bread in the car, sensei. How could you possibly be hungry still?" Zero asked curiously making the brunette laugh. They walked towards the school taking in the fresh air. The rain had seemed to stop and the sun was shining once again, making the mood much cheerier.

A man in his late twenties with blonde-princely hair walked towards the three with a bright smile but his eyes widened when he looked at Mikan, nevertheless he turned his gaze away from her and continued. "Hello! My name is Narumi and I am a teacher at this school. You must be Mikan and Zero? I can show you to your rooms now. Please enjoy your stay at Gakuen Alice!" His arm was stretched suggesting he wanted them to follow him.

"Wow these rooms are gorgeous! Thank you so much, Narumi-sensei" Mikan stated. The teacher nodded convincingly, then looked down. "Your classes start tomorrow so please get some rest tonight and food will be provided in an hour." The man smiled and walked away quickly. _Why did he seem so sad?_

* * *

"Doesn't she arrive today, Natsume?" the blonde boy questioned. There was tension in the school ever since the news of Mikan coming was announced. The crimson eyes closed and the boy walked away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Out."

Natsume strode down the hallway with an emotionless façade, while Ruka watched him in concern, _what was he planning?_

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hello, welcome to Hotaru Imai's room. Please insert 5 rabbits to enter." A robotic voice told him. "God how stingy, Imai open up." Natsume shouted, obviously annoyed at her continued love for money, she would probably marry it if she could.

The past couple of years the two had become closer (due to Hotaru saving him), but they still found each other irritating and couldn't seem to agree on anything, except for one - their love for Mikan.

"Let him in" Hotaru instructed.

The big door of the 3-star apartment opened displaying a room full of inventions. Natsume stepped inside and stood in front of her with not an emotion in sight. "She's here" he bluntly told the raven headed girl. "I know" still looking at her project, not reacting to his entrance or statement.

"Then why are you still in your room?" the boy said looking aggravated.

"What do you want me to do Hyuuga? She doesn't remember us!"

He remained quiet while processing her words, "I'm sorry but I am working on something. We can discuss this tomorrow."

Natsume slammed the door and ran to the tree he always felt comfort at. Sitting on the branch he felt nostalgia, the memories of her and him sitting on the sakura tree came flooding in making his heart hurt, he wanted her back desperately.

"Mikan, what am I going to do" mumbling to himself and closing his crimson eyes.

* * *

The day had seemed to gone by quickly for Mikan and she was exhausted from the trip. Dinner time was uneventful as it was bought to her room but it was undeniable tasty. Everything seemed so familiar though, why did she keep on getting thoughts as if she knew this place.

The brunette prepared herself for bed in a flowing night gown and tied her hair into a messy bun. She was about turn off the lights when a knock came to her door, she rushed to it expecting it to be either Zero or Sensei but much to her surprise it wasn't. A boy with raven hair, crimson eyes and tanned skin was looking at her.

"Um hi! May I help you?" the girl said politely, wondering as to what someone could be wanting at this time of night.

"Yeah, the teacher wanted me to give you this uniform and time table for tomorrow." He said not changing his emotion once, studying the girl. _She has became gorgeous._

"Oh okay thank you! If that's all I'll be off to bed now, good night!" Mikan said grabbing the items with a cheerful smile. Just before she closed the door he opened his mouth.

"You really don't remember, do you." Looking sadly at the floor the boy said quietly.

"Excuse me?" looking the utmost confused to what he meant.

"Never mind. Good night, Polka dots" smirking to himself he walked off.

"Polka do-" looking down she realised her night gown was see through enough to see her polka dot underwear. "IDIOT, PERVERT" she screamed down the hallway and ran back into her room slamming the door.

 _It really was her and she hasn't changed a bit, I'm glad._ He smirked at himself inconspicuously while he walked back to his room.

"God what was his problem, what a pervert! What did he mean I don't remember? Have I met him before?" she repeated to herself over and over trying to figure the meaning of what the crimson eyed boy said "Eh I'm too tired to think of such things." Turning off the lights the girl jumped into bed and fell almost instantly into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 _"No I don't want to leave, don't leave me, please! I need to see him!" the girl was running away from tall figures chasing her down a dark hallway. Before she knew it, the hallway kept on getting longer and longer until she saw shadows of people in the distance standing next to a tree. "You are nearly there, Mikan" tears where falling down her face when her eyes shot open._

 _It was just a dream, thank god_. The girl sat up rubbing her eyes and checked the time, 2:01am. _Why do I keep getting these dreams?_ She decided that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again for a while so the brunette came to a decision of going on a walk.

Mikan had strolled for 20 minutes around the school, sneaking past teachers and thought about her Jii-chan and the locket he gave her. The girl's attention was then on the dream she just experienced, _what was that?_ Mikan was to lost in her thoughts, unconscious of where she was going when she found a Sakura tree, one of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. She felt almost drawn to it, like the moonlight was shining on that tree, calling her to it.

Suddenly, Mikan had become tired again. _Maybe I might take a nap under this tree for a while._ The Sakura tree felt safe for an unknown reason when she lent her tiny frame upon the bark. Closing her eyes and drifting of to a deep sleep again.

The crimson eyes of a boy opened when he heard a slight mumble of a sleeping girl. He stood up on the thick branch of the Sakura tree looking down in awe when he saw a girl asleep. He jumped of the branch onto the soil and observed the sleeping beauty, Mikan? Her long, brown hair was out and swaying in beat of the wind, she looked peaceful but also like she may had been crying. _What a stupid girl, sleeping at this time of night outside._ He walked up to her and nudged her shoulder "Hey, wake up." He said stoically. "Wake u-"she opened her beautiful hazel eyes to see crimson ones staring back at her. The boy was mesmerized by her beauty and the way she had grown since last time he saw her, her stunning big eyes gazed at him for seconds until – "Natsume?" she closed them once again and fell back to sleep.

Did she just say, Natsume? Does she remember? Shaking her one last time she fully awoke and looked at him shockingly. "What are you doing here, pervert?" she said jumping up out of her spot. "Do you remember, Mikan?"

"Mikan? How do you know my name? Oh yeah you delivered my uniform before that's how!" she said with her signature smile.

"Anyway, I am off to bed now. Good night, pervert!"

He watched the girl run back to her room gracefully in sorrow, _I guess she doesn't remember after all._

 _Don't worry, I am not giving up on you._

A/N

That was the end of Chapter 2! I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any suggestions to the story please feel free to message me! Review/Favourite if you enjoyed, it is much appreciated! Thanks for your support! Next chapter will probably be tomorrow or the next day but I will do it ASAP.

Yours truly – gaukenanime101


	3. Reunited

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Gakuen Alice nor do I own any of the characters except Zero Yuki and other background characters.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of my After Story! I have realised that a lot of things are probably inaccurate but I kind of…. How do I put this…. don't care ?! Anyway, this chapter is the first day of school (meeting her old friends again) and meeting some of the other contestants and yeah. I got so stuck writing this chapter and making it sound not bad but I am literally just writing this for fun so I am just not going to focus to much on making it perfect. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **After Story**

 **Chapter 3 - Reunited**

 **By** **gaukenanime101**

* * *

Mikan arrived back at her luxurious room 10 minutes after her encounter with the boy feeling somewhat nostalgic. The two times she had met him she felt as if she was talking to an old friend and had just been reunited but she couldn't put her finger on why that was. His eyes where like burning flames but not in an angry way but more like in a way of warmth and kindness. They may have had not always been like that but Mikan somehow knew that that wasn't going to be their last encounter.

Her eyes slowly fluttered off to sleep after hours of thinking about the crimson eyes who looked into hers; it left her with a little less than a few hours sleep that night.

The morning came and the sun peeked slightly through the sheer curtains of her window letting in a clear smell of a springs day. It was the first day of school and she honestly couldn't wait, despite the fact of only having little sleep.

Bear threw her new uniform at her face while she yawned for the 10th time that morning. "Gosh bear, what was that for! I am getting ready now" she giggled. The girl slipped on the perfectly sized senior uniform and brushed her honey brown hair into two pig-tails. Just as she was about to open the door to go to breakfast she heard three reasonably loud knocks on the other side. Zero was standing there impeccably in his uniform with a bag hanging off of his shoulder, he smiled at her startled cute face. "Do you want to get something to eat, I heard they have special meals for the guests this morning."

"Wow, really? I'll just get my bag!" Mikan ran to her things, rushed out to the boy and slammed the door behind her. "Lets race! I want to get the first meal." She squealed as she ran off with him chuckling and followed her and caught up quickly. People stared at them as if they where crazy, there where whispers from every angle of the hall but they took no notice as they where too focused on their little competition.

Mikan was surprisingly fast and Zero struggled to stay in front, but due to his long legs he managed victory against her. "Aw man, that's no fair you're really tall!" she pouted adorably which made him laugh at the childish face.

"Well you snooze you lose, stop being a sore loser and eat." He said while he shoved a pancake into her mouth making her laugh and finished the job of eating the perfectly cooked meal. The two scoffed the food down in no time but Mikan managed to finish first which made her grin. "You're a worthy opponent, Zero-san, but I will always win the eating competition" he simply laughed it off and told her "Its not really something you should be proud of but if it makes you happy then sure, you won."

"Yay!" she said while she lifted her arms in the air showing her victory. Just as the two where about to stand up, four teens sat down across from them.

"Man Rika-chan! You where only ament to grab one serving!" a girl with jet black hair laughed while she pocked a red heads chubby cheeks.

"I can't help it if I am hungry, a girls got to eat, Miki-chan!" she replied while she stuffed her face with huge servings of pancakes.

"Ahem, girls. If you're done arguing, we have company so shut your trap holes please." A boy about two heads taller than all of them with bleach blonde hair said pointing at non other than Mikan and Zero.

"Oh sorry! We where just leaving. I am Mikan and this is Zero, lovely to meet you!" the girl bowed smiling at the four. The boy extended his hand to shake Mikans but to her surprise he kissed it. "Lovely to meet you Mikan, I am Hamish and this is Rika, Miki and Ru, but he doesn't speak much so don't bother" she nodded and looked at the blue headed boy he just named. She was still in the grip of the blonde making her blush outrageously out of embarrassment. Zero was in rage as he clenched his jaw, restraining himself from hitting the newly met boy, how dare he kiss her hand! Wait why do I even care? "Are you two in the competition?" the girl with the face full of pancakes asked curiously. They nodded and asked the same question politely, "Yes we all are! Good luck." The raven head told them.

Noticing that Zero was distressed by something, Mikan bid them farewell. "See you Mikan-chan" the three waved with happy faces while Ru continued eating not taking a second glance.

In the class room everyone had arrived early as they where instructed to discuss something the day before. The only people missing where the two new students because they where told to arrive at the usual time. "Alright everyone, quiet down now! I have an important announcement" Narumi announced, pausing. waiting for all eyes to turn to him, when they did, he continued. "As you know the students from the outside schools will be attending classes starting today so we have to lay down a few rules. 1. No using Alice's in front of them for obvious reasons 2. No bullying them and 3. Well this one is. . ." the whole classes looked at him curiously, why had he suddenly looked doubtful? "Continue, Sensei" a girl shouted from the front and he nodded. "One of the students coming to our class is . . . Mikan Sakura" the whole room fell silent with numerous jaw drops; did he mean THE Mikan Sakura. The one they spent a year and a half with, the girl whose smile left a mark on all of them, the one and only? "Yes I know, its her, but you can not, whatsoever try and make her remember her past. She cannot remember, so just act like you just met her okay?"

Everyone nodded desolately and the gong of the bell went.

The two where half way to their first class when Mikan asked "What's wrong, Zero?" oblivious to the fact that he was definitely jealous. He looked at her and realised he still had clenched fists thinking of the kiss – even if it was only on the hand. "Nothing" the boy murmured quietly looking at the floor.

God I have to get a grip, why am I acting like this!

Deciding to take his word on it, she smiled and came to a holt in front of a classroom saying 1C "Well, this is it!" the girl said in a murmur. He nodded, acknowledging her remark, strangely the boy felt nervous – he was usually quite confident but this school has taken him out of his comfort zone strangely. They heard the teacher talking while they waited at the door of the classroom. "Today, the new students will be joining our class so please welcome them." Mikan and Zero walked in side by side while the whole class watched them except for one, Natsume.

"Please introduce yourselves" the teacher asked kindly while he looked at the two standing at the front of the room. "Okay! I am Mikan Sakura, it is a pleasure to meet you all" the girl called out confidently with a bright smile, everyone couldn't take their eyes off of her. She was exactly the same as she was personality wise, but she had transformed into a rare beauty on the exterior, even if she still had her childish pigtails. The girl bowed and waited for Zero to follow after her. "Zero Yuki, nice to meet you" he said coolly making a few of the girls' blush.

"Please take your seats where ever" Narumi-sensei told them while he watched to two figures make their way to the second row from the back. The aura in the room was tense, all eyes where on them or more so, Mikan. "Well now that that matter is settled I am going to go and run a few errands. See ya!" he dashed out the door before anyone could even respond.

The whole room was soundless and awkward and Yuu Tobita felt it was his duty to break this deafening silence. The boy with glasses walked up to the two teens and introduced himself attempting to act confident. "Hi! I am Yuu Tobita. I am the class representative so if you need anything please just ask" he said with a convincing smile, shaking both of their hands. "It's lovely to meet you Tobita! Let's be friends!" the girl said candidly looking him in the eyes with her bright smile. Typical, making friends with the first person she meets. She really hasn't changed Natsume thought to himself while he had his face covered with his Manga listening to the conversation.

He nodded with a kind smile but just as he was about to turn back to his seat, she grabbed his arm. Her face dropped, and she looked stunned. The boy stared into her hazel eyes for a moment shocked to what he was seeing. Is she crying? Snapping back reality, she let go and apologized "I'm sorry, I don't know why but you felt so … familiar? Just for a moment and I-I just. . . Sorry" the girl wiped her eyes and bowed.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, did she remember him for a moment? Mikans face turned a bright shade of ruby from embarrassment. What was that!? A few moments later a group of teenagers walked up to her nervously. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Ruka. The boy with blond princely hair with a pet rabbit on his shoulder spoke first. "Hello, I am Ruka Nogi. It is nice to meet you. These girls are Sumire, Anna and Nonoko" he said nervously studying her beautiful features, he had gotten over his crush on her a year ago and fell for her best friend funnily enough, (or old best friend) Hotaru but she really had turned into a gorgeous girl and her personality was enough to make anyone feel happy. Zero noticed the awkwardness in the room and finally spoke up breaking his silence, "Alright, what is going on here? Is everyone just socially awkward or is there something else?" the boy said bluntly. The whole room looked at him in shock, including Natsume. Who is this guy? He can't be Mikans boyfriend, right?

"Sorry, um we are just um. . ." Ruka quickly tried to find an excuse that didn't give away their Alice's and past but didn't need to in the end when the silver headed boy stood up "Don't worry, sorry for my disrespect" and walked out with his hands in his pockets.

"Um, I am sorry. He is just shy; I think" Mikan stood up and bowed apologetically.

"No, don't apologise Sakura-san. It isn't your fault or his, the room is a bit strange at the moment. I apologise. How about we play a game or something to ease the tension?" Ruka suggested kindly, he remembered what a big fan of games she was a few years back so he thought it was worth a shot.

"Really!? I would love to! Hmm what game" the room eased more and more in tension as the suggestions flew across the room. For High Schoolers, everyone sure was still pretty immature. Sumire suggested 'Truth or Dare' while Anna and Nonoko said 'Heads down, thumbs up' and others screamed out other games while Mikan sat their silently thinking of a game that would be fun for everyone, I got it!

"What about Dodge ball!" she squealed in delight to see everyone in the room freeze, they where all thinking the same thing. When Mikan was still at the academy that was the first game she suggested for the class to play.

"I-I am sorry, is that a bad choice?" the girl said worried she offended them somehow.

"No, no, no! Dodge ball is perfect!" Anna called kindly. "Lets go to the court and play, I will go get a ball." Nonoko followed.

Mikans face brightened and she looked around to see everyone excitedly walking out of the room to head to the court, except one. She walked over the figure sitting with his feet on the table and a manga book over his face and pulled it off comically. He looked at her with a glare, the boy was not amused whatsoever but Mikan on the other hand, was.

"What do you think you are doing, Polka-dots?" he asked studying the beauty in front of him with a smirk placed on his lips.

"Oh, its you. Uh, what is your name anyway? Doesn't matter, are you coming or what?" she said pulling his arm but failing miserably as he was firmly placed in his chair not moving even an inch.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga and I will pass, thanks" he said as he snatched the Manga back from her small hands. He had missed these fights with her might as well keep it going.

"Anyway polka, or should I say strawberries." He said grinning at himself, she really didn't change her taste in anything in these 3 years.

"Strawberries? Wha- YOU PERVERT! JUST STAY HERE THEN, GOSH!" the girl screamed as she stomped out of the room mumbling curses to herself. Ruka stood in awe and walked up to Natsume. "You haven't seen the girl in 3 years and this is the way you treat her?" he asked him in awe. Natsume was looking at him and smirked, "I am just having a bit of fun, don't pay any notice. Have fun with your little game." The blonde shrugged it off and walked to the court where everyone was.

This really did bring back memories for them all. The game began and of course no noticeable Alices where used and the classes bond grew stronger and the tension was finally released.

"Was it really wise to let her come back to the school, sir. I mean, what if she does remember and the memories do come back. She did have the nullification alice after all, what if it was still working in her favour slightly?" the voice of a middle age, unknown man spoke to an authority in apprehension. "I understand your concerns, but I assure you. Things will work out as I did have a reason for bringing her back and besides, I haven't seen my little niece in so long!" a man said with a grin.

What was he planning and was this scholarship trip no coincidence?

* * *

 **A/N – Oh my gosh, I am literally so sorry everyone for the delay! I have been super busy and got sick and was even hospitalised! I should be able to update a little more frequently but I wont make any promises. Also this chapter was very short so I do apologise but I will make sure the next one is longer than usual and a bit more exciting? Again, I apologise and I thank all of the people who have reviewed and followed AT. Love you all and Ill speak soon hopefully!**


End file.
